


This Is What It Takes

by LarryWorshipperTbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryWorshipperTbh/pseuds/LarryWorshipperTbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prostitution. </p><p>The word is pretty foreign to a 24 year old Harry Styles. He minds his own business, steers clear of most people, and is generally a good person. So why? Why did his sister find it necessary to bring a prostitute home? To his home? And why did this guy find it important to glue himself to Harry and his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I got this idea from a few songs I was listening to, which I'll post at the end of the story. It struck me out of nowhere and I've been feeling the urge to write this every since. The first chapter will be short because I needed a general chapter for some background stuff. I'm working on the second chapter and hopefully it'll be much longer and much better!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!

　　He was running late. Of course he was running late for the biggest final of his entire UNI career. Harry faced failing his geography class if he didn't pass this final and it's honestly been eating at him for over a week. He struggled with geography his entire life, despite his many failed attempts with tutoring. He had accepted years back that geography wasn't his thing and had hoped he'd never have to take it at UNI since he was, after all, going into Journalism. However, his hopes were in vain and he found himself stuck in a geography class his second year with a very snooty professor. Naturally, Professor Snow loved him, everyone does, but even that couldn't help him with her dreadful class. She was a  tough one, but she let Harry slack off as much as her dignity would allow. So maybe he turned on his charm and occasionally spent time after class chatting away with her over things he couldn't care less about, but who cares? Not really anyone, he certainly didn't. It got him extra help on his assignments and she even gave him an exact copy of the final to study with.  
　　Speaking of which, that's what got him into this running late business. Liam insisted that they stay up to study since Harry was "so overly stressed about failing." Liam wasn't wrong, but going to bed at a reasonable hour would've meant Harry would've woken up to his alarm this morning, he would've eaten breakfast, and he wouldn't be running through the buildings like a chicken with it's head chopped off. Liam meant well, he supposed, but he really wouldn't have been surprised if Liam used it as an excuse to get away from Niall. Harry met Liam and Niall through his parents when they were all around seventeen. Naturally, they all hit it off and became best mates. From that point forward, they spent every second of free time they had together. Usually, they all crashed at Harry’s on the weekend, every weekend. They even took join family vacations, which were hectic but always a blast. When it came time to start UNI, they all agreed to go to the same place. In fact, Liam suggested they all three shared a flat.  
　　Harry loved Liam and Niall more than anything else in the world, but he liked his privacy, so he politely declined. Niall’s poor, little Irish heart shattered and he immediately felt bad, which led to him finding a place where they could buy two flats that are side by side. This way, they were close but not close enough to invade Harry’s privacy constantly. So Niall and Liam moved in together and things were just fine for a really long time. They got together as often as they could, hung out, drank, laughed just like they used to, but suddenly Barbara came into the picture. Barbara and Niall met at a party and of course, Niall fell head over heels for Barbara’s charm. They began dating about a month after they met and truly, it ruined everything.  
　　Harry liked Barbara, he really did, but she ruined their threesome. Instead of it just being the three of them hanging out, there was suddenly Niall’s arm wrapped around a skinny blonde everywhere they went. Things changed and they continued to change as things got extremely tense between Liam and Niall. They were constantly arguing and being obnoxiously rude to the other, Harry knew because he could hear it through his living room wall. Harry tried to intervene once but all that got him was a shoe thrown at his head. He didn’t understand why Barbara caused such a change in their relationship, in Liam, and he probably never would since Liam refused to speak about it. At this point, if Harry wasn’t around, Niall and Liam stayed clear of each other. This was probably for the best, but it often led to Liam overstaying his welcome in Harry’s flat. He loved Liam, but sometimes he was a little too much.  
　　  
　　“Ah! Mr. Styles, it’s about time you got here.” Professor Snow stared daggers at Harry as he waltzed in and took a seat at the nearest empty desk. Typically this would make him nervous, but he could see her trying to refrain from smiling at him as she spoke. He hated his affect he had on people, especially women. Women were more likely to throw themselves at him, and as sexist as that sounds, it was true. He didn’t even like women, he swung the entire other direction. Something about a vagina and boobs thoroughly crept him out. Men were nice to look at, however, and Harry definitely did his share of looking.  
　　Not like it mattered, though. Harry wasn’t the relationship type, never was. Of course, he’d tried it and he’d experimented in every way he could with several guys, even a couple of girls, but none of them were worth hanging onto. After a while, he lost all emotional connection he had with them, like someone had flipped a switch. He’d just call it off after that point, usually giving zero explanation. Did that make him a bad person? Probably, but he couldn’t ever explain himself. He was a nice person though. He held doors open for little old ladies, fed stray animals, even fed the homeless quite a few times. Regardless of these nice things he did, Harry always felt guilty for the things he had done wrong in his relationships. Except technically, he had never had a proper relationship. It had bothered him at one time, but it doesn’t anymore. If someone is meant to be with him, then it will happen. Until then, he’s perfectly content with his current lifestyle. He didn’t have anyone to tie him down and he liked that, very much so.  
　　  
　　“You’ve got thirty-five minutes left.” Professor Snow announced, making Harry feel extremely nauseous. He had yet to touch his test and he just stared at it blankly. It wasn’t that large of a test, but it required time for thinking, so if he really wanted to do good, he needed to get off his ass and work. After all, he hadn’t stayed up all night with Liam for nothing. Besides, if he passed this test, his semester would be over. That meant no more worries for a while. He could go out with Liam and Niall to celebrate if he passed. He’d know his score about an hour after he took it. If he passes, he’d obviously call up Liam who will cogradulate him until his face turned blue. They’d go out to a pub, just the three of them, no Barbara. They’d be happy and wasted, and he’d be care free for a while. So, with a determined look on his face, Harry picked up his pencil and finally started his test.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma's around.

　　“Just make yourself at home, I guess.” Harry shrugged at Gemma. He never knew what to say to her, never had. They didn’t have a great relationship when they were younger. They were never close and Harry was slightly convinced that Gemma hated him, resented him. He’d never questioned her and he wasn’t strong enough to do that. Nope. He never would. Not like he sees her that much these days anyway. She left home as soon as she turned eighteen, just took off. There wasn’t a note, no explanation, she was just gone one morning. It didn’t bother him much, but it tore his mum apart, which burned him pretty bad. At first, Harry wanted to punch Gemma, yell at her, pull her hair, something. Of course he didn’t, he wasn’t that mean, nor did he even know her whereabouts.  
　　Contact wasn’t made with Gemma for at least a year and then suddenly, she called. Harry unluckily answered the phone too. He still remembered the entire conversation.  
　　  
　　“Hello?” There was a choked sob on the other end of the line, making Harry’s stomach churn.  
　　“Harry?”  
　　“Yes? Who is this?”  
　　“Gemma.” Oh. Harry’s mind hadn’t even thought of her. Why should it?  
　　“I’ll get mum. She should be around som-”  
　　“No! No. Don’t do that.”  
　　“Why?”  
　　“I called to talk to you, Harry. I’m not coming home.” Wow, no shit.  
　　“I figured as much. Is that all you called for, because I’m in the middle of a pretty intense video game battle.”  
　　“No, it wasn’t. I left for a reason.” Her voice was shaking, startling Harry because Gemma was always the stern, strong one.  
　　“What was it?”  
　　“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell mom. You can’t tell her, okay? At least not now.”  
　　“Yeah, okay. I won’t, I promise.” Not like he needed a reason to stay to himself.  
　　“I left because I, well, I started using drugs.”  
　　“What kind?”  
　　“Cocaine. I’m addicted and I owe money to a couple of guys. They’re looking for me.”  
　　“Oh.” That was all he could manage at this point. This news almost made him giddy, because Gemma wasn’t the good one anymore, he was.  
　　“Yeah.. I had to leave, to protect you guys. They really want the money and they’re willing to hurt anyone to get it.”  
　　“Christ, Gemma. Thanks, guess we have targets on our heads and you just decided to flee?” Harry let out an exasperated breath. How could she do that to them?  
　　“No, no, it’s not like that! They didn’t know where I lived. I left so there was zero chance they’d find you guys.”  
　　“Oh. Thanks, I guess.”  
　　“Don’t thank me just yet.”  
　　“Why?”  
　　“I need you to do me a favor.” This made Harry sigh.  
　　“What?”  
　　“Call dad. Tell him I ne-”  
　　“What! No way in hell.”  
　　“Harry, please! He can help me!”  
　　“Really? Says who? He hasn’t helped either of us our entire lives, why would he now?”  
　　“Because he’s related to me and that means his life is also at stake. Please, Harry? I’m sorry to ask you, but you’re the only one who can help me with this.” She sounded pitiful, she really did. Harry’s heart wasn’t made of stone, so he caved.  
　　“Yeah, fine.”  
　　“Seriously?”  
　　“Yes, Gemma.”  
　　“Thank you so much. I love you. I have to go. Bye.” There was a click and the phone went silent.  
　　  
　　Harry had phoned his dad that moment and he remembered that annoyingly bitter conversation he had with Des Styles. After a lot of persuading and explaining, Des agreed to try and help Gemma. It wasn’t that he wanted to, he needed to in order to remove the target from his own head. Harry never did find out what became of the situation, just that Gemma showed back up a few years later. She was pretty much the same, just with sunken eyes, hallowed from drugs and stress. He didn’t speak to her the day she came home, he refused. She put him through a lot of mental trauma because he couldn’t help but worry about her safety. She didn’t make an effort to talk to him either and that made his insides churn with anger. He helped her, so the least she could do was look his direction, say a simple “hi.” That didn’t happen and he thought it never would.  
　　Yet, here he is with Gemma in his flat, a smug smile playing on her lips. She’d been that way since she arrived, making him uneasy. He was happy and completely hyped after passing his final, jumping up and down when he got the notification on his phone. He was just about to ring Liam when he heard someone lightly knocking on his door. His joy was short lived because there she was, suitcase and all. She explained quickly that her flat was being fumigated and for some stupid reason, she asked to stay with him. That would be fine, but she lived closer to his mum and step-dad, making it much more logical to go there and stay with them. He didn’t much care for sharing his space and it was beyond awkward with her being around.’  
　　  
　　“I’d let you have the guest room, but it’s kind of my gym now, so.” Harry started. “You’re more than welcome to have my couch though.”  
　　“Thank you.” There was a flicker in Gemma’s eyes, like she had more to say but thought better of it.  
　　“I’m going out with Niall and Liam in a bit, so I won’t be here to like keep you company and stuff..” Harry trailed off, not sure what else to say about the matter.  
　　“That’s fine. I’ll just stay here and watch some films. Assuming you have some, yeah?”  
　　“You kidding?” Harry scoffed. He was obsessed with good films. He couldn’t go a week without watching Titanic.  
　　“So you do have someone?” Gemma looked at him expectantly.  
　　“Of course. They’re in my room. Feel free to go through them at some point.”  
　　  
***

　　“You’re absolutely ridiculous if you think Spiderman can take down Batman!” Liam glared at Niall, who threw up his hands in defense.  
　　“Look, all I’m sayin is Spiderman has the webs and shit. He could easily take that twat, Batman, down.”  
　　“You’re ridiculous. Just ridiculous.” Liam scoffs in disbelief.  
　　“You’re both ridiculous.” Harry laughs, sipping at his shot. Yes, sipping. Taking things slow is his style. Niall’s downed about ten shots in the hour they’d been in this pub and is currently on his second glass of whiskey. Harry doesn’t know how he does it, really. Five shots and Harry begins to feel weird because he can’t handle his alcohol at all. Liam doesn’t drink unless it’s an extremely important occasion. He’s got a bad kidney, so it’s in his best interest to not drink.  
　　“I’ll be back mates! Gonna go grab some more shots.” Niall stops, rolling his eyes. “And a coke for Payno.”  
　　“I’m going to slap him before tonight’s over.”  
　　“He doesn’t mean to be a twat, Liam.”  
　　“I know, but he’s still one regardless.” Harry yawned, deeply, blinking thoughtfully at Liam. If anyone kills Niall, it’ll definitely be Liam.  
　　“Don’t tell me you’re already tired?” Liam looks quizzically at Harry, biting at his lip.  
　　“I am. I didn’t get to take a nap, thanks to Gemma.”  
　　“Sorry. What’s with that anyway? She just showed up out of nowhere?”  
　　“Yeah, she did.”  
　　“Hmm. She could have at least called first.”   
　　“Lads!” Niall slides up by Harry, ending their conversation. “For you.”  
　　“Thanks.” Harry doesn’t want another shot, not really anyway. He wants sleep.  
　　“Congrats by the way. Never properly said it before. On your final and all.”  
　　“I was wondering if you were ever going to do that, I was quite hurt.” Harry’s hands shot up, acting wounded.  
　　“Ya know I’d never forget such an accomplishment.” Niall bellows, laugh booming into Harry’s left ear. Harry downs his shot, and stretches, yawning once more.  
　　“Boys, I think I’m going to go home and hit the hay.”  
　　“What? We’ve barely been here! I’m not even proper drunk yet.”  
　　“Niall, don’t look so wounded. You can get ‘proper drunk’ without me.”  
　　“Fuck you, Harry. You’re leaving me with Payno? He doesn’t even drink!” Niall’s giving him “the look.” This look is unlike any other look. No other human can do it, only Niall. He looks like a sad puppy who’s just been kicked and doesn’t understand why. Harry almost considers staying, but his exhaustion is taking over.  
　　“Sorry mate.”  
　　“How’re you gonna get home anyway? Liam drove.” This was true, Liam always drove when they went out. He couldn’t drink so he automatically became the designated driver.  
　　“I’ll a cab.” Harry grabbed his phone and silently got up, heading for the door. It wasn’t that late yet, but cabs always took a long time, probably longer than they should. This meant he probably wouldn’t make it home until it was after midnight. He desperately hoped Gemma would be sleeping so he wouldn’t have to converse in anyway.

***

　　Harry got back to his flat about a quarter after midnight and he’d expected no less. He paid the cabbie and went up the two flights of stairs to his floor. This was the part he hated about coming back alone, being alone at night in a dimly lit hallway. People lurk at this time of night and he’s seen plenty of horror movies to know he’s not in the safest spot. Dimly lit hallways are where ax murders and haunted children attack. That thought sends a chill up his spine and next thing he knows, he’s practically sprinting for his door. He pushes it open with great haste, stepping inside and locking the door behind him. It’s dark and silent. Odd. He flips on the light and Gemma’s nowhere to be seen. But then he hears it. The laughter. It’s not just Gemma laughing, there’s a male. What the hell? Harry’s blood boils because how dare she bring someone here. Not only that, but who even could it be? Also, what the hell are they doing in his room?  
　　Harry briskly strides to his bedroom door. There’s heavy breathing and giggling on the other side and oh god, Harry wants to puke. What if they’re having sex in his bed? He shuts the thought out as quickly as it came.  
　　“You’ve got quite a figure.” He hears the unknown voice say. Not only is he annoyed, but that pisses him off. That is his sister after all. Without thinking, Harry slams the door wide open.  
　　“What the fuck, Harry!?” Gemma shrieks, grabbing for the nearest thing to cover herself with.  
　　“Hey, you’re paying me double if there’s two people.” He spoke so nonchalantly, like this wasn’t a big deal. A man just walked in on you about to have sex and that’s how this guy responds?’  
　　“Pay you? What the hell? We’re not paying you shit.” Harry strides forward, hovering over this stranger.  
　　“Harry, listen..”  
　　“Shut up! Who are you?” He narrows his eyes, looking straight into the coldest pair of blue eyes he’s ever seen. They’d be beautiful eyes if they weren’t so vacant, lost really.  
　　“Is that any way to be talking to a lady?”  
　　“Yeah, I’m sure you care all about manners. Who are you?” Harry asks again with more venom than before.  
　　“I’m a prostitute, love. Thought that was a little obvious.” He chuckled, making Harry’s blood boil further.  
　　“You brought a fucking prostitute into my house? What the fuck were you thinking Gemma?” Harry’s irate and he can feel the vein in his neck bulging.  
　　“In my defense, I thought you weren’t going to be home for a while..” Harry spins to meet her gaze and he honestly has the strongest urge to slap her. He won’t, but he wants to.  
　　“This is still my fucking house! Why would you bring a piece of trash here? What on earth made you think that was a good idea? You’re lucky I don’t kick you out right now!”  
　　“Curly, maybe you should calm down, yeah?” This man has the nerve to grab Harry’s arm. The actual nerve to call him by a pet name. Harry loses it and spins rapidly, sending his fist right into this blokes nose.


End file.
